Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sliding door structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-175199 discloses a sliding door structure. In this sliding door structure, a slide rail extending in a vehicle front-rear direction is provided in a lower section of a door opening of a vehicle body, and a sliding member is provided so as to slide along this slide rail. Moreover, a coupling link is attached freely rotatably to the sliding member, and a first extended-out section of a pair of extended-out sections configuring the coupling link is coupled to a sliding door.
In addition, a second extended-out section of the pair of extended-out sections configuring the coupling link is provided so as to slide along a guide rail provided in the vehicle body, and an end section to a vehicle front of the guide rail is curved toward an inner side in a vehicle width direction. This results in a configuration that when the sliding door is slid to the vehicle front, the coupling link rotates and the sliding door moves in a direction of approaching the vehicle body.
Moreover, a guide rail extending toward a vehicle rear from a rear section of the door opening of the vehicle body is separately provided, and the sliding door is supported by the vehicle body by a rear slide support section configured including this guide rail. An end section to the vehicle front of this guide rail is curved toward an inner side in the vehicle width direction.
If the guide rail of the rear slide support section can be provided on a door side, a channel in a middle section in a vehicle up-down direction in a side section of the vehicle body can be got rid of, and design characteristics improve. However, in the above-described technology, upon considering the case where hypothetically the guide rail of the rear slide support section has been provided on the door side, there is found to be a risk that a support point of the sliding door in a state where the sliding door is open ends up inclining to a vehicle front side, and the sliding door ends up inclining.